Sweet Southern Comfort
by Essence of Randomness
Summary: Kagome is from the south. Inu's from the north. When Inu has to move from New York to Alabama he gets more than a cultural shock. He get's a change in heart as well. (InuKag MirSan)
1. Movin'

Sweet Southern Comfort  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS COMPUTER ON WHICH I AM WRITING THIS!!!!!!!  
  
Authors Note: First off, I would like to thank my Beta Reader AngelOfDeath. Many thankies!!  
  
Ok I got the idea while watching Sweet Home Alabama, and I got to thinking of the real cultural differences in America between the South and the North, so being and Inu fanatic, I decided to put my ideas in fic form! Yay!  
  
Next, this fic is going to take place in America, so ignore the fact that they are living in the USA and have Japanese names.  
  
Finally: the title: For those of you who listen to country music, yes, the name of the fic is also the name of the song Sweet Southern Comfort by Buddy Jewl (which I don't own). Anywho, the song isn't in this fic and I'm not sure if I'm going to put in anywhere in the fic, but then again, ya never know.   
  
Well I think that's it. Here ya go! Enjoy!  
  
"Inuyasha, I really wish you'd stop giving me the cold shoulder." Said Inuyasha's mother as she looked at her son who was examining the scenery as it flew by the window of the limousine. His mother sighed. "And anyway, it's not like you'll be alone." She paused to think. "Why, I'll be there with you!" she exclaimed.  
  
Her son sneered at her failed attempt to make him feel better. "Gee thanks mom. I'm sure I'll make many friends with you palling around with me." He groaned. "Could you explain to me again why we have to move to Hickville U.S.A.?"  
  
"Ugh, Inuyasha, how long before you accept it. Your late father left us his old family plantation in Hickory Ville not Hickville." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, moving will be a good thing for us. There are too many memories back in New York." She explained for the umpteenth time that day. Inuyasha didn't reply. He just turned his head and continued staring at the scenery.  
  
The rest of the ride went without a word.  
  
The clouds seemed to hang even lower than usual. It must have been the heat. Alabama summers will do that to the clouds. The willow trees seemed to sink in the high temperature. God it was so hot. It's always hot.  
  
Three people sat on the sidewalk under a weeping willow. They all seemed to be about the same age, somewhere between 17 or 18.  
  
One of them was a young boy. He had black hair pulled into a tiny rat-tail that came down to the crook of his neck. On top of that he had a hat on that had a rebel flag on it. He had soft violet eyes that gave him a friendly look. He was wearing a pair of Wrangler blue jeans and a loose deep purple shirt. For shoes he had a pair of rubber boots. He sat watching the clouds with two other girls.  
  
On one side of the boy was a girl. She was wearing a white sundress with red polka dots. Her brown hair was tied into a high ponytail. She had brown eyes with a light pink eye shadow decorating them. Her shoes were a pair of old raggedy tenni shoes.  
  
The other girl sat on the other side of the boy. She was wearing a pair of overalls, with no shirt underneath it. She had black hair and brow eyes. She wasn't wearing any make-up to hide her face. She also wasn't wearing any shoes.  
  
The three sat on the sidewalk perfectly still, each sighing every now and then. Finally the boy broke.  
  
"Fine, here's a dollar for each of you, you won the quiet game." He said handing each girl a dollar bill. The girl let out a simultaneous 'yes' as they gave each other a high five.  
  
"So, whatchall wanna do today?" asked the girl in overalls. "Sango, any suggestions?" "Hmm, wanna throw Miroku in the river?" asked the girl named Sango. "Oh, Kagome, or we could light some bottle rockets and throw them into the police station."  
  
Kagome put her hand up to her chin and acted as if she was in deep concentration. "Well, we already threw Miroku off the bridge, and I think we should give the cops a fair day to catch up, I mean they're probably still cleaning up the mess from last night." Laughed Kagome, remembering the incident involving balloons, Tabasco sauce, and the cop's station. The two girls continued laughing until Miroku interjected.  
  
"Or we could be good people and welcome the new neighbors." He said gesturing to the moving trucks driving slowly behind a black limousine that was obviously lost.  
  
The trio walked a little further out into the road to get a better look at the vehicle. It suddenly stopped and the back window rolled down. Then an older woman's head popped out of the window.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know where Bouregard Manor is?" asked the woman. The three exchanged glances. This woman was clearly not around here, for one not to know where the biggest house in town was, and also to have such a clear Yankee accent.  
  
Miroku was the first to speak. "Hey, if your head is down here, then how are you driving up there?" he asked in all sincerity, disregarding her question.  
  
Kagome slapped him on the back of the head and sighed. "It's real simple to get to, your almost there. You just take this road up to the stop sign, take a left, you'll pass by Barney's Tires, then you take a right-"she was immediately cut off. The woman held up her hand signaling her to stop.  
  
"Well, you see hon, we're not from around here so this is all very new to us. Could you three perhaps take a ride with us and show us the way?" she asked.  
  
Kagome looked to her comrades for an answer. They simple shrugged and walked up to the door and opened it. The woman smiled and scooted over to make room for the three. When they were all situated, Miroku closed the door and the car continued to go.  
  
"Are ya'll new in town?" asked Kagome immediately, curious about the new comers.  
  
"Why yes, we are. We're from New York City. My name is Taka, and this is my son Inuyasha." She said gesturing to the boy sitting in the other corner of the limo.  
  
"Well, my name is Kagome."  
  
"Mine is Miroku."  
  
"And I'm Sango." She finally said. She then looked out the window. "You're gonna wanna turn left up there." She said pointing to the rusty stop sign that was bent over sideways. Taka nodded and picked up phone.  
  
"George, turn left at the stop sign." With that she hung up.  
  
"Why do you guys talk so weird?" Suddenly piped up Inuyasha from his corner, making a note of their thick southern twang.  
  
"Inuyasha!" screamed Taka. "Do not talk to these people like that. They're helping us out for God's sake. Without them we wouldn't even know if we were even in the right state!" she yelled.  
  
Kagome raised her hand in a shushing manor. "That's ok ma'am. Can't expect too much decency from a Yankee." She said. Miroku and Sango laughed. Taka seemed confused. Inuyasha was infuriated that this girl was not only mocking him, but where he came from. Kagome looked out the window and saw the Barney's Tire Mart.  
  
"Mrs. Taka, you need to swing a right up here." Mrs. Taka nodded and did the same thing she did earlier. The car was completely silent for about five minutes, and then finally, the vehicle came to a stop. Everyone piled out of the car.  
  
"Welcome home!" said Miroku as he pointed to the house.  
  
It was a three-story, solid white, Victorian style manor. It had six columns resting on the front porch holding up the other two stories of the house. There were many windows, each with green shudders. The door was at least six feet tall and had a width of about five feet.  
  
Inuyasha and Taka stood in awe at it. Miroku, Sango and Kagome just looked at it as if they had seen it everyday, which they sort of had.  
  
Kagome clapped her hands. "Ok, well we'll let ya'll start unpacking and get settled in. by Mrs. Taka." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and rolled her eyes. "Bye Inuyasha." The two nodded and walked away.  
  
"Um, wait, excuse me. Do you think that you all could maybe show Inuyasha around, being as he is new and all? I'm sure if you spend time together you'll be the best of friends." Said Taka smiling.  
  
"What!?" screamed all four teens. Taka just continued smiling. Each of them then knowing there was no way out, just groaned and started walking away with Inuyasha trailing behind.  
  
So, what do y'all think of this so far? I'm already up on the second chapter so review and it'll get here faster!! Thankies!!! 


	2. Midnight Outings

Author's Note: Well hello all you happy people! Ok first things first, my former beta reader, AngelOfDeath has now become my co-writer and we are now both writing this fic. Sooooooooo, yeah......just thought everyone should know that.  
  
Second: Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Here are some responses to some of the reviews.  
  
Samurai Katagi: Oh, thanks for the advise, I really wasn't paying attention when I wrote it and if I have time I will go back and correct it. Also, I would like to thank you for being so nice about how you told me about the mistake, you were very polite. Bows Also, many thankies for adding me to your favorites!  
  
Shaan (Shay Angel hotmail.com): Thanks for the review! We'll try and make the chapters longer, but we can't promise anything.  
  
Just Jett (TroubleMaster154aol.com): Many Thanks for the review! Hm, the overall thing, sorry if that seemed a little weird, but it's just usually when girls down here wear overalls, they don't wear shirts underneath them because that would be to hot, and they are usually pulled up high enough to wear you don't see anything. No biggie just thought we'd clear that up for ya. Thanks again for the review!  
  
Also, I would like to thank everyone else for the reviews, they are very appreciated. huggles you all  
  
O.oO.oO.o  
  
"...So, have you...wait, hold on a second, your, brother just walked in." said Taka holding the receiver of the phone to her shoulder. "What happened to you?" she asked her son.  
  
"Stupiddumbredneck...river.... gator.... stupid people." mumbled Inuyasha. He passed his mother and walked up the steps, his clothes dripping wet.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I have to call you back hon...Yeah...No, he just walked in. He's wet, him and his new friends must have went swimming." Said Taka into the receiver. "Alright hon, I'll talk to you later. I love you." With that she hung up the phone.  
  
INU POV  
  
'Damn stupid southern inbred hicks.' I curse mentally to myself as I began to strip of my wet clothes. "How do you call throwing someone in a river full of alligators an 'initiation' process?" I think aloud to myself. As I finished putting on new clothes I glanced over at my clock. 'Ten o'clock.' I muse again to myself. "Well there's nothing else to do hear, might as well go to bed." I said out loud again. I walked over to my bed that had sometime been put up during the day. It was so hot I didn't even pull the covers over me; I just hit the pillow and fell asleep.  
  
It must have been around midnight when I awoke. I heard something banging against my window. I crawled out of bed and walked over to the window. Opening it, I stuck my head out and looked down. There stood Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. They each had a handful of rock in their hands and were throwing them at the house.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" I cried. Kagome was the first to speak. She walked up closer to the house and looked up to my window.  
  
"Hey, come on down here and come with us." She said.  
  
I quirked my eyebrow at her. "Why would I want to do that?" I asked.  
  
"Cuz, we're gonna let you tip your first cow!" she exclaimed. The other two behind her nodded and smiled.  
  
"Tip a cow?" I said, "What's that?"  
  
The three teens sighed. Miroku stepped forward to explain. "It is a very simple process. Basically, we find some sleeping cows...then we push them over."  
  
"How are you going to push a cow over if it's sleeping?" I asked.  
  
"Cows sleep on their legs buddy." Said Sango. I just stared at them, deciding whether or not to come along.  
  
"Hey, Inu, if it means anything, we're sorry for earlier." Said Kagome. "We were just messing around."  
  
"You threw me in a river filled with alligators! How is that just messing around?" I screamed.  
  
"Oh Christ, those aren't dangerous." Said Kagome. "We've been swimming with those things since we as bout like this." She said holding her hand above the ground about a foot.  
  
I sighed. "Alright." I said. "Just give me a second and I'll be down."  
  
I closed my window and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of shorts and a red tank top. I slipped my shoes on and walked as quietly out my room, down the stairs and out the door as I could.  
  
I walked out to the end of the driveway, looking for the three teens. I stepped out onto the road looked both directions, trying to find any sign of them. Suddenly, out of nowhere a truck came speeding around the corner, headlights flashing in the night. I felt my body go stiff as the truck approached me at a dangerous speed. Not knowing what to do, I shut my eyes as tight as they would go and waited for the slamming of metal into my gut.  
  
But it didn't happen.  
  
All that happened was the screeching of tires, followed by three laughing voices.  
  
"Did you see his face?" asked Kagome through fits of giggles. "He looked like a deer caught in headlights!" she said, still laughing.  
  
I didn't know what else to do, so I just ignored them best I could and started walking back up to my house.  
  
"Naw naw naw, don't go." Said Sango, who had somehow snuck up behind me and was currently pushing me back to the truck.  
  
"Yeah, Inu, we was just pickin atcha." Said Miroku. "We wouldn't never ran you over, lessin you made us mad someways."  
  
"Yeah so come on now, them ol' cows won't knock themselves over!" piped up Kagome as she climbed into the bed of the old truck.  
  
It was a 1942 stander Ford pick up. It was gray and blue, although the colors were faded and ran together. It had only on cab and it was only big enough for two people, a driver, and a small passenger.  
  
Miroku walked over to the driver's side and hopped in, Sango got into the passenger seat and tried to close the door. After a few seconds, she gave up and just held the door closed with her hand that was hanging out the window.  
  
I walked around to the back of the truck. The tailgate wasn't closed so it made entrance easier. Although I think they thought my way was awkward. I guess it was because I ended up sitting on the tailgate, spinning around on my butt and then crawling to the front where Kagome was.  
  
All that effort, and for what? To have Miroku stick his head out the window and say:  
  
"Kag, it aint a'working. You know what to do. Inu help her."  
  
Kagome jumped out the side of the truck and walked to the back. She placed her hand on the back of the tailgate and started to push. After a second she stopped.  
  
"Inuyasha, gitchur ass down here and help me." She said. I walked to the end of the truck and jumped out.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" I asked.  
  
She sighed. "Just push, then when you hear the truck git a goin, jump into the back of it." Explained Kagome.  
  
I didn't say anything; I just did as ordered and began to push the truck. After a few seconds and feet, the truck began to roll. It was then that I heard the engine rev up and start pulling the truck on its own.  
  
Quickly I jumped onto the tailgate with Kagome as the vehicle began pilling away.  
  
O.oO.oO.o  
  
It wasn't a long ride to our destination. Of course it seemed that it didn't take long to get anywhere in this town.  
  
The town itself was on one road that was about a mile long. The stores consisted of: One Dollar Store, A Dirt Cheap store, a gas station that was also a movie rental, pizza, and café all rolled into one. It was also a tiny grocery store filled with just the essential groceries such as meat, milk, candy, soft drinks, beer, dog food and a few other odds and ends. There was a tire mart/auto repair station, a barber and salon shop. A bank sat next to a post office, and at the end of the road was a Baptist church with a big old wooden sign that read Hickory Ville Baptist church, and underneath it, it said, "If you aint comin' up in here, then I'd like to know where else I can go to find salvation." Next to the church, on the right, was a cemetery; and on the left, a pet cemetery.  
  
I sighed; it just seemed so impossible that this is where I would spend my life until that glorious age of 18 came rolling along.  
  
After we got out of town, we drove, I guess, maybe a half a mile. We passed dozens of tiny country homes and farms. There were just acres and acres of land that they sat on.  
  
"Wow, these people sure have big yards. How do you think they cut all of that grass? It would cost a lot of money to have someone cut it for you." I said to Kagome, who had been silent, save for the occasional comment to Miroku and Sango who were having an in depth conversation on chicken mating habits.  
  
She turned to me, her blue gray eyes sparkling under the stars. She laughed.  
  
"Inuyasha, these people cut their own grass. You see them big ol' tractors out there?" she said pointing to the giant green John Deer tractors sitting next to everyone's garage.  
  
"Yeah?" I said.  
  
"Well, every Sunday, all the guys 'round here come out after church, cut there grass, then go on into the house for Sunday dinner chicken. You set you watch to it." She explained.  
  
I nodded. A few minuets of silence passed between us as it had for the most part of the ride.  
  
"So, where do you live?" I asked, hoping to start another conversation.  
  
"Oh, I live back a little ways past the other side of town." She said. I was about to say something, when I suddenly felt the truck stop. "Oh, look we're here." She said jumping out the truck.  
  
'Well I wonder how this is going to turn out.' I thought as I reluctantly jumped out of the trucks bed.  
  
O.oO.oO.o  
  
Lizz: Well yall, I do believe that's about all we are going to be able to muster up tonight. stretches Newho, hope yall enjoyed. Please Review! Ya know ya want to!  
  
Angel Of Death: Oky, so theres the second chapter. Hope you liked it. So....um........yeah.....review.  
  
BYE BYE! 


	3. Cow Tipping

Hey everyone! We're back! How're ya'll doin? We're all right I guess. First off, thanks to all of you who reviewed! Secondly, there wont be any updates for at least a week, since we have a lot of shiz goin on. Angel of Darkness will be out of town, and I have some pressing family issues to attend to. Newho just givin ya'll a heads up.  
  
Disclaimer: Whoa, we forgot to put this up on the last chapter. laughs nervously  
  
Angel of Death: Please, I'm sure that no one noticed,  
  
Lizz: Yea you're probably right.  
  
lawyers come marching in with briefcases and other lawyer, uh, things.   
  
Lizz: SHE"S THE ONE WHO DID IT!!! I'M INOCENT!!! hides behind randomly placed tree  
  
Angel of Darkness: What?!?!  
  
lawyers drag Angel off into the night  
  
Lizz: Hmm, this could cause a problem. Ok kiddies! You read and review...and I will try and bail Angel out! pulls wad of cash from bra and runs to police station  
  
O.oO.oO.o  
  
KAG POV  
  
I jumped out the back of the truck to join my friends. I walked over to Sango, so we could pick out the best steer to push over.  
  
"Well look at that one over thir? Looks like a nice one ta me." Said Sango pointing to a cow a couple yards away.  
  
I put my hand up to my chin thinking. Then suddenly Miroku piped up.  
  
"Hey ya'll, let's do like what we done did at the whatchacallit place that time before." Said Miroku.  
  
"Oh yeah that was fun." I said.  
  
"Um what exactly did you do?" asked Inuyasha, whom, judging by the irritation in his voice, was becoming quite annoyed with us pushing him out of the picture.  
  
"Well ya see, this one time, we lined all them there cows up and pushed em down. Looked like a bunch of big ol dominoes." I answered. "You wanna do that?"  
  
"I guess." He answered uneasily.  
  
"Good, now take them shoes off!" I exclaimed. Miroku and Sango each took off their shoes and tossed them into the back of the truck. Since I wasn't wearing any, I didn't have to. Ah, the joys of being barefooted.  
  
"Wait, why do we take our shoes off?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
I looked at him curiously. "Well you don't have to, but if you plan on getting cow chit all over them there fancy pancy shoes, by all means, keep em on."  
  
"You mean we might have to walk through cow shit?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"It's a pasture! What the hell didja think was out there?" I said. "Besides, it's actually kinda fun to go stomping through cow pies. It feels so funny when it squeezes through your toes. Feels like mud, only it smells worse." I laughed.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." He said faking to throw up.  
  
"Throw up on your on time, let's go." I said running off.  
  
I walked over to the far end of the pasture where Miroku and Sango had already begun lining up cows.  
  
I guess Inuyasha had gotten over the shock of walking in cow dung, seeing as how he didn't have shoes on when he approached us.  
  
"Alright, the Yankee has graced us with his presence. Inuyasha, you go over there and start lining them cows up." I said as I led a sleeping cow over to where the others were.  
  
"How do I do that without waking them up?"  
  
I sighed. "Just grab them by their horns and gently pull them into the line, do about, um, five of em'. That should be enough right Miroku?" I asked.  
  
"Uh yea I do believe." He said.  
  
"You heard em." I said.  
  
It had been about fifteen minutes since we started and I was just lining up the last cows. Thirty-five cows all lined up.  
  
"Alright, Sango, You and Kagome git on that there side, me and Inu here will get on the other." Said Miroku.  
  
We all did as was told. Inuyasha stood next to me. His hands placed firmly on the side of the cow. Miroku stood next to Sango, on hand on the cow, the other on Sango's ass. I guess after all these years of enduring his pervertedness, she was used to it.  
  
"Alright ya'll, on the count of three." Said Sango. "Kagome."  
  
"One." I said.  
  
"Two." Said Sango.  
  
"Seven." Said Miroku. We all looked over at him, his face serious. Then he finally got his mistake. "Aw damnit! I meant four, no wait," he then silently mused to himself. "Three! Yea thas it, one two three!" he said as he began to push. We all then joined in.  
  
It took about three tries, but we finally pushed the cow down. We all stood and watched as they fell.  
  
"Ah, is there anything more beautiful than a chain of cows falling down?" I asked to no one really. I let my eyes wonder to the end of the cow line. In the darkness I could make out the silhouette of a much larger cow than the others at the end of the line. I pulled my eyes from the cows and looked around the field. When I didn't see what I was looking for, I turned to Miroku.  
  
"Did you by any chance see Big Jake during your cattle round up?" I asked.  
  
I believe my question was answered when he became deathly silent. I watched his eyes as they moved to the end of the line of cows.  
  
"Aw chit." He said.  
  
I looked to the end of the line to see what I thought I saw earlier.  
  
Jake.  
  
No, not just Jake.  
  
Big Jake.  
  
He was the biggest bull in five counties, and we just happened to be in the same pin as him. Not to mention the fact that this big angry bull was about to get pushed over by the falling cows coming his way.  
  
I stood in shock with my friends as I watched the last cow topple over onto Big Jake.  
  
At that moment it was like in a movie when the good part finally comes and everything is all quiet like. Yeah. That's about how it was.  
  
I watched Big Jake as the cow hit him. All that long line of cattle managed to do was budge him enough to wake him up... and make him mad.  
  
"Run!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
  
Everyone agreed. We ran like hell, that bull hot on our tails.  
  
We got to the truck...barely. Miroku and Sango jumped onto the front. Me and Inu pushed the truck from the tailgate.  
  
It only took a couple seconds before the truck started. We jumped into the back and laughed as we hauled ass out the pasture and back into town.  
  
O.oO.oO.o  
  
We headed back to town feeling good. Knocking down thirty-five cows, and outrunning a bull, now that's a good nights work.  
  
"Miroku we're we goin?" I asked leaning out of the side of the truck and into his window.  
  
"How bout we stop fir a drink?" he suggested.  
  
"That's fine with me." I turned to Inuyasha, who was still in shock from almost being runned over by a bull.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
O.oO.oO.o  
  
Whoa, that took us longer than it should have. Oh well, aint a damn thing anybody can do about it. So if you don't mind, points to the review button hehe hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge.  
  
Lizz: See ya later alligator!  
  
Angel: After while crocodile! 


	4. Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy

Lizz: He ya'll we're finally back! I was just on a wonderful vaction! It was awesome! I went to Mexico! And I just got back and yet here I am typing the next chapter instead of unpacking my clothes, which I should probably get on soon. Bewho, this again might be the last chapter for a while.

AoD: Yeah, we have school starting the 16th and orientation the 12th so we will be busy with our studies!

Lizz: Yeah, studies (does air quotes) Because I study like all the time!

AoD: Well you might not but I will be.

Lizz: whatever, here ya'll are folks hope you enjoy!

(BTW, since we like just wrote this we didn't do, or really feel like doing ne spell checks or grammar checks and chit like, so that means if you see crap like that, just be like blah whatever)

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha or the song **Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy**

O.o

**Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy**

INU POV

We drove; wow it seemed forever to get to the tiny tavern. We pulled up to this little wooden shack. The wood that held it together was old and mildewed and had algae crawling up the sides. There were four windows on the front, one on each side of the door that was in the middle. In one of the windows there was a blinking neon sign in the window that read BEER IN HERE.

Miroku pulled the car into the parking lot, which I don't think it looked like one. There was enough room for maybe six cars to fit in the spaces that were marked off by giant cinderblocks, and I was sure even still we wouldn't fit in it seeing the other three cars parked crookedly in the space.

I felt the truck jerk, meaning wither Miroku had stopped, or something in the truck's engine exploded. Both seemed plausible to me.

"C'mon Inu, we gonna show you how to have a good time." Said Kagome as she grabbed my hand pulling me out of the truck bed.

I didn't believe it possible, but the three vehicles outside, counting ours, had filled this place with more people than the capacity for this place should be.

There were so many people I felt it hard to move or breath for that matter. The air hung heavy with the smell of alcohol and the lingering smoke from cigars and cigarettes.

There were two pool tables in one of the corners of the room, and at the moment they were both crowed with people trying to get their turn in.

In the back of the room stretching from one corner to another was a long bar, with three people standing behind it. There were also people crowded around the bar trying to get their orders in.

In another corner was a karaoke machine, and at the moment there was a young man who I guessed was around my age. He was wearing a pair of faded blue overalls with a green shirt under it. He had black hair pulled up into a ponytail, and had a healthy farmers tan. He was currently singing some country melody that I had never heard of.

"...you can have a lot of fun in a New York minuet, but there's some things you can't do inside those city limits! Ain't no closing' time, aint no cover charge, we're just country boys and girls gitin down on the farm!" he sang into the microphone.

Before we could move I felt Kagome leave my side and run up to the guy singing, leaving me all alone standing in the door way.

"Koga! You're back!" she yelled as she jumped into his arms.

For some reason, even though I barley new him, I felt like ripping him into tiny shreds. The way he sang into the microphone, the way he had the sure smug on his face, not to mention the way he held my Kagome so close, it made my blood boil.

Whoa. What the hell was that?

She's not mine. I just met her.

...

But still. Something about her made me feel...different. And seeing this guy so close to her made me feel...something I couldn't exactly place.

I haven't felt that way since Kikyo...but that's all in the past. Concentrate on how many ways to kill new enemy I haven't even met and not go to jail.

"Inuyasha! Snap out of it!" yelled Kagome from the karaoke machine.

I walked over to where the two were standing. Somewhere along Miroku and Sango were up there as well chatting with this guy.

"Inuyasha, I want chu ta meet someone." She said pulling me closer to the guy.

"This here is Koga. Me and him bin best frinds since, damn, I cant even member." She said. Koga extended his hand out to mine. Without hesitation I gripped it tightly, and squeezed. He jerked his arm out of my grasp and shook it.

"Llo. Inuyasha aint it?" he questioned.

"Yeah, that's it." I said.

"I hear tell you new round these here parts."

"Yeah just moved in. So how come I haven't seen or met you yet?" I asked trying to back the guy in a corner. Although it wasn't really working.

"Well unlike the majority of these here folks I'm off in college. I go to LSU. Just came back for the weekend to see my beautiful Kag." He said smugly wrapping an arm around her and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Uh-hem" I said breaking them up.

The two just blushed and separated. Kagome and Sango went off and got table for all of them.

I just stood there with Koga. I was looking around for Miroku who had somehow gotten separated from us. While looking my eyes fell on Kagome. She was sitting down on a bar stool next to Sango drinking a beer. I hadn't noticed until now that she had changed clothes from her earlier attire. She was now wearing low cut Wranglers that showed off her perfect figure. She had on a tight T-Shirt that said Hooters and an owl on the front. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. I had to admit I liked that better than the shirtless overalls she was wearing earlier.

"What'sa matter slick. Too city fir her?" asked Koga mockingly from behind me.

"What the hell did you say?" I asked turning around to meet him face to face.

"You heard me. And if you know what's good for you you'll back off. Kags mine." He stated.

"Well you can have her! I don't want to be with her. There are much prettier girls in the city." I said lying strait through my teeth. True I did all of a sudden have feelings for her, but that sure as hell didn't mean I was going to tell this jackass anything.

"Well if you find one call me, but I wont hold my breath." He said walking over to the girls.

"'I wont hold my breath'" I said mimicking him as I walked over to Kagome. When I got over there I noticed Miroku standing next to Sango with his hand dangerously close to her butt.

"Hey Miroku, you and Koga should go sing that song ya'll like. Maybe then you can get Inuyasha to sing too. Show em a good time ya know." Suggested Sango as she slapped his hand.

"Alright, but on one condition." He said looking at each girl. "Ya'll gatta dance and be our back up."

Kagome looked over to Sango who shrugged and walked over to the karaoke machine.

"Alright ya'll! Everybody hush now! Me an Koga here's gunna sing yall a little tune we like. The song is called Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy!" with that Miroku pulled another microphone out from behind the bar counter and plugged it into the machine.

Before I knew it, Kagome and Sango were standing on top of the counter dancing.

"One, Two, Three!" yelled Miroku.

"DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA  
DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!" sang Kagome and Sango while they danced on the bar counter.

Miroku pulled the mic up to his mouth and began to sing.

"Well, I walk into the room  
Passing out hundred dollar bills  
And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill  
And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
And everybody's getting down  
An' this town ain't never gonna be the same."

Then both him and Koga began to sing.

"Cause I saddle up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say" they both paused and looked over to Kag and Sango who began to sing.

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy"

(A/N ok I don't feel like typing out who is singing what in sentence form so ima just write their names.)

Koga: "Well I don't give a dang about nothing  
I'm singing and Bling- Blinging  
While the girls are drinking  
Long necks down!

Miroku: "And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy  
or my Chevrolet for your Escalade  
Or your freak parade  
I'm the only John Wayne left in this town

Both: "Cause I saddle up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy and the girls say

Girls: "Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy"

Miroku: (Spoken) I'm a thourough-bred  
that's what she said  
in the back of my truck bed  
As I was gettin' buzzed on suds  
Out on some back country road.  
We where flying high  
fine as wine having ourselves a Big and Rich time  
And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go." Sang Miroku as he jumped up onto the counter hugging up to Sango.

Koga: But her evaluation  
of my cowboy reputation  
Had me begging for salvation  
all night long  
So I took her out giggin' frogs  
Introduced her to my old bird dog  
And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of  
And we made love!" Continued Koga as he did the same thing Miroku was doing, nuzzling up to Kagome as he sang each word. It disgusted me. Just who did this guy think he was anyway?

Both: "Cause I saddle up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy and the girls say

Girls: Save a Horse! Ride a cowboy!"

Miroku: What? What?

Girls: Save a Horse! Ride a cowboy!

Koga: Everybody says...

Girls: Save a Horse! Ride a cowboy!

They finished. People cheered. Koga bought everyone beers. I was still jealous. But whatever. I got to watch Kagome kick around on a bar singing some country song. And even still, in the midst of all that, all I could think of was that Koga had to go back to LSU tomorrow, which left me the rest of the time with Kagome. A smirk crawled up to my face as I watched Koga try and flirt with Kagome, who was by the way pushing him away and repeatedly coming back to me.

Yes, upstaging Koga has been the highlight of my night. Of course it might have more to do with my not being drunk and planting wet kisses all over her face and not my devilishly handsome looks...nah...I'm just good. Now the only thing to do is to figure out how to keep her and not let this wimp take her while I'm not looking.

O.o 

Ok, it is 12:11 AM and me and AoD have orientation tomorrow, so we need our sleep. Kay? Newho here's a lil preview of the next Chappie!

**Next Chapter: She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy**

"**Dude why is Sango just sitting on your porch. How come she's not out with Kagome or someone?" Asked Inuyasha. I looked down from my seat on the tractor and felt a giant grin coming to my face.**

"**Man let me tell ya, she might think I'm the biggest pervert, lech, uh, other words that describe me. But, aint no way she can resist this." I said spreading my arms.**

"**Resist what?" he asked still clueless. I sighed.**

"**She thinks my tractors sexy." I said smiling proudly.**

Lizz: Alright. That's it fer now!"

AoD: Yup

Lizz: See ya later alligator!

AoD: After while crocodile!


	5. She Think's My Tractor's Sexy

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! IM SOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED SONNER!!!! OMG I HAVE BEEN SOOOO SWAMPED WITH SCHOOL WORK! YOU HAVE NO IDEA! BOTH ME AND AoD HAVE BEEN UP TO OUR NECKS IN WORK! SO JUST TO LET YA KNOW, IF THE UPDATES COME LATER THAN USUALL, IT'S NOT OUR FAULT, YOU CAN BLAME THE TEACHERS. LOL. K? JUST WANTED TO CLEAR THAT UP**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHIN CEPT FIR THIS PARTICULAR STORY IDEA**

**Note: Oh guess what? My co-writer/Beta reader Angel of Death is on a prolonged hiatus. Gah! She is currently in the process of moving and her comp done got a virus. Soooo being the incredible awesomely nice person that I am, I decided to go ahead and write the next chapter all by my lonesome. Sniff Newho, I would like to address some reviews we got this go around!**

**Larka the White Wolf: Yeah! Adding S.A.H.R.A.C.B. was actually my idea! And I love Gretchen Wilson's Redneck Woman! And ironically I had an idea for a chapter that I could use that song in. and now that I know at least one person likes it, I do believe I will make that chapter! Thankies for the review and suggestion! **

**Lil-Rinny : Thanks for the review! I love S.A.H.R.A.C.B. too. And I love This Kiss by Faith! Yeppers, those are some good ol songs. Newho, if I can get around to it, I might see if I can put that song somewhere in the fic! Thanks again for the review!**

**To everyone else! : Thank yall all for reviewing! I didn't realize how many people liked S.A.H.R.A.C.B. and She thinks my Tractors Sexy! I'm glad everyone like's mah song choice! Yay! Thanks again for reviewing!**

**Side note! If anyone here had a song idea that they want like to be in a chapter or a chapter to be kinda based off of (like this one) then just tell me and I'll see what I can do! **

**THANK YOU ALL OUR REVIEWRS!**

**O.o**

Miroku POV

Cock-A-Doodle-Doo! (I know, corny, but just go with it)

'Stupid rooster.' I thought to myself as I pulled the covers off my head and sat up. I stretched and walked to my window. Flinging open the curtains I examined the sky. It was still dark outside.

"Gotta get dressed!" I told myself aloud as I searched around the room for my work overalls and rubber boots.

"Miroku! Git yir ass down here! We got work tado!" screamed my granpa from downstairs. I quickly slid my boots on and ran down to the kitchen. Sitting at the table was my granpa eatin' Cheerios and drinkin a glass of orange juice.

"Finally, what the hell took ya so long? Buddy we got a shit load of stuff ta do."

"Quit ya hollerin, I'm here aint I?" I said picking my hat up from the table and placing it on my head.

"Whatever, you know the routine, I'll be out there later I gotta run ta town with Sango's daddy ta help in find a new belt fir his lawnmower." He said as he started for the door.

I waved my hand in the air signaling I had gotten what he said, and went outside.

Then to my delightful surprise was an angel on my porch.

...

Well, maybe not an angel, but close enough.

"Hey Sango." I said moving towards her. I inched over to her and placed my hand on her lower back, slowly moving my way down.

SMACK

"Ya know, sometimes I think I should quit." I said. "But then, aint a better piece of ass in this county." I laughed walking off the porch.

"Shove it Miroku." She called. I laughed and waved back to her as I headed toward the barn.

Time to get mowin'.

I sat up onto the big ol tractor and revved 'er up. Cautiously I moved it out of the barn and into the field. I then let my mind wander to my friends, both old and new, as I made my way to the pasture.

It had been a few days since we were at the bar, and for some reason, Inuyasha just seemed to be a little off. I don't know if maybe it was the environment or the people, but he just acted so differently when Koga joined us.

I don't rightly know, or care for that matter.

All I know is that there is field out there with my name on it. I thought to myself as I once again revved up the engine of my John Deere Tractor.

I watched from my perch on the machine over to the porch jutting out of my house. Sitting on the second of the three steps leading to the porch was Sango still sittin.

Ah, I loved to cut grass.

I pulled the top of my hat down a little to cover my eyes from the dang sun and began to cut.

I guess I had been out their for almost an hour when I saw him. A cloud of dust came flying down the road, and in front of it was some kind of foreign car with music blaring out of it.

Suddenly the car pulled up into my driveway. Then, low and behold, out stepped Inuyasha.

I stopped the tractor, but stayed on my perch, waiting for him to come to me.

Finally he managed to waltz over here in them fancy shoes of his.

"Hey man! What's up?" I said waving.

"Nothin' much." He said. "I was just wondering where Kagome is."

"Well she's working at the café aint she?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."

"Lemme check." I said. I turned around in my seat and yelled toward the house.

"Hey Sango!"

"What?!" she yelled back.

"Do you know where Kagome is?!"

"Workin at G's!"

I looked over back to Inuyasha and shrugged.

"Well, Sango say's she's workin' at G's. Uh that's the café/grocery store/pizza place/movie rental/gas station." I said explaining the place so he wouldn't be too long looking fir it.

He nodded and started to walk away. Then he stopped and looked back at me.

"Hey dude, why is Sango just sitting on your porch. How come she's not out working with Kagome or something?" Asked Inuyasha. I looked down from my seat on the tractor and felt a giant grin coming to my face.

"Man let me tell ya, she might think I'm the biggest pervert, lech, uh, other words that describe me that I can't think of. But, aint no way she can resist this." I said spreading my arms.

"Resist what?" he asked still clueless. I sighed.

"She thinks my tractors sexy." I said smiling proudly.

"What?" he asked, a look of confusion spreading through his face.

"Yeah man, just like in the Kenny Chesney song, ya know 'She thinks my tractor's sexy! It really turns her on! She's always out to get me! While I'm chuggin along!'" I sang. Inuyasha just stared at me like I had grown three heads or something. I just laughed.

"Anyway, why you wanna fins Kag anyhow?"

"No reason, I just, uh," he said trailing off.

I laughed again. "Somebody got some puppy love goin' on. By the way, was that jealously I detected at the bar the other night when Koga came? Hm?"

He stared at me, looking shocked. "What? No way! I don't like her, and for all I care that hick Koga can have her if he wants."

"Well even though that's what you're saying, if ya wanted to know, Kagome isn't as impressed by tractors as much as Sango is. She's more of a classical car gal."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ya know, Sango like's tractors. Kagome like's cars, like Camero's Corvette's, Mustangs, stuff like that. But only the old one, like 64, 69's. Ya know."

"Ok, thanks for the tip." He said, but then quickly added. "Not that I'm going to use advice you give me."

"Hey watch what you say and to whom you say it." I warned.

"Whatever." He said walking off.

"I can't decide whether or not I like him yet." I thought aloud to myself.

Ug, yall sorry bout this chapter being a little shorter than usual, but I'm really tired and I just failed my French test, I have a headache, and my eyes are just about to fall out of my sockets their so tired. So I'm going to take an Advil (Which I don't own) then go to bed.

See ya later alligators!

**Preview for next chapter:**

**(BTW, I'm not real happy with this preview, so in the next chapter it might be a little different that what it is now, but the same concept will be in there somewhere)**

The Meeting 

"**Guys, I know we haven't been friends that long, but as you know, I lived in New York. Well my brother just got an apartment up there and he wants me to visit and said that I could bring some friends, so, do you all want to come?" asked Inuyasha.**

"**Yeah sure. It'd be nice to visit a big ol city like that." Said Sango.**

"**Man I don't know if the truck can take us all the way up there, I mean I don't trust the damn thing to get us across town half the time." Piped up Miroku.**

"**Guys, we wouldn't drive, we'd fly."**

"**Inuyasha, now even you should know that people can't fly." Said Kagome, making the others start to laugh. Inuyasha just sighed and hung his head in exasperation.**


End file.
